Right And Wrong: Sakura and Ariana
Bosco, Vergston A young pink haired slave dashed past people with many packages in her hands. She was late, she could tell by the stalls starting to set up. It was early but for Sakura Xavier this was a normal time for her. She had been told to pick up the packages as soon as she managed to wake up, it was her duty as a slave. As she went on a large crowd became a obstacle and her chains rattles feel to silence. Sakura couldn't help but swear under her mouth as she tried to get past the crowd but all she gained was eyes staring at her and people pushing her back. Sakura had no idea what to do as she stared at the large crowd, what they were staring at her didn't matter to her, it was the time and the more she tried the worse it seemed to get. Sakura decided to head backwards and find another way past the crowd to find she was now in the middle of it. "Master will never forgive me for this," Sakura muttered under her breath as she finally broke free form the crowd causing a lot of people to shout and the crowd becoming a mob. At last Sakura reached the manor door and she opened it, knowing all to well that a punishment would be given to her. Even so she came in and called out to her master that her packages were finally here. Hearing the familiar voice of her slave's voice, Ariana De Monte slowly made her way down the spiral staircase in a pristine white dress that showed off all her curves and assets. She had a lighter tone of pink hair than her slave counterpart though they seemed to be roughly the same height. "You're late Sakura." Ariana said as she walked up to frail-looking slave. "More than five minutes late in fact. Do you like wasting my time? Do you like making me, Ariana De Monte wait?!" She questioned as she stuck her face right in Sakura's, their eyes looking right at each other's. Sakura winched at the sound of her master raising her voice, she had been a slave for many years but Ariana's voice and her sweet appearance always seemed make her shiver. "Of course not, I will make sure not to do it again." Sakura said as she started to place down the packages, her hand were sore from carrying them for so long without a break but this pain was nothing to Sakura compared to the other torture she must endure. "What else can I help you with?" Sakura said trying to change the subject as she bowed to her, all signs of respect. Sakura had to please everyone to live. Slowly leaning back out of Sakura's face, she swiftly turned around with her hair following suit. "Well for one, for wasting my such precious time, you can help me carry those packages that you so rudely dropped without my permission, upstairs outside my room. And then after that, fill my appetite with something... edible this time around, I don't want your disgusting hillbilly dishes, cook me a dish that represents my value in society." Ariana ordered as she proceeded to lead Sakura to where she should drop the packages. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" Sakura said as she picked up the packages, following Ariana and trying to think what to cook. She created a lisit of what she could and couldn't cook. Steak pie, no, can't make the pastry. Fish? No, that won't work it's too easy to burn. As the lisit went on so did Sakura as she finally came to Ariana's room. She placed them as gentle as she could, scared in case her master would moan at value of them and soon she dashed off to the kitchen, still trying to think what to make. She has past other slaves, some just waking up, most up and doing jobs. Sakura finally decided to make soup and would tell Ariana that she was simple but sweet and amazing, kind words might save her from her foul cooking skills but yet she was the only slave who wouldn't burn water. And so Sakura started her work just like a normal day for her. Ariana cracked a slight smirk as she saw Sakura dash off into the distance, "I better make my way into the dining room, I do hope my food actually tastes nice this time around, it seems that no slave here doesn't know the true meaning of cuisine." Ariana said to herself before slowly making her way to the dining room while also ordering around the other slaves that rushed past her. She could hear her master take her place in the grand dinner room that Sakura can only enter when she is giving food to Ariana or others she has invited to have dinner here. Sakura knew what herbs to use and made a tomato soup which seemed okay to Sakira but she knew that okay wasn't good, even so she smiled and entered the dinner room placing down her bowl of soup. "The soup is like you master, simple but sweet, as well as amazing." Sakura bowed down to her and stayed down, scared if it wasn't good enough. Before proceeding to take a spoonful of the soup, she first decided to smell it before proceeding to stick a finger in it and lick said finger. Seemingly satisfied with the soup, she picked up the spoon next to the plate and took a bite of the hot soup. "Sakura... you dare compare this putrid soup to me? The only thing you got right about this soup is that it is simple! But I... I, Ariana De Monte am not simple!" The Slave-Owner furiously shouted as she stood up from her chair and forcefully planted her high heels on her head. "Sakura, you've displeased me enough today, I'll let you play with your favourite toy." She said with a sly smirk on her face, at the same time, she requipped an electric whip that she used to punish many of her slaves. "I am sorry ma'am, please do as you wish," Sakura mumbled and aloud the pain to go on and on, each time a new scream left her throat but Sakura knew this only pleased Ariana. Although Sakura should retort she did not, she felt like she no longer had a will in life and so she was ready to lay down her useless life for anyone even someone who mistreats her and leaves her with nightmares. "Is there anything else I can do to repay my faults ma'am?" Sakura said, breathing hard and trying to stay standing up. She could not feel nor could she show her weakness to her master, she vowed that. It's the only vow she can keep at this point. "Well I've seem to have lost my appetite after that disgusting soup," Ariana began as the whip radiated a bright light before disappearing. "and plus, you are the sole reason why I'm in a particularly foul mood today, so I think it's only fair if you entertain me in some sort of way." Ariana demanded, not caring that Sakura was still recovering from the beatings she had received. Sakura swallowed the pain, trying her best not to shed a tear. "Of course ma'am, it's all my fault, you deserve better." Sakura lied with ease. "Would you like me to sing or dance ma'am?" Sakura asked, finally standing straight but she was still quite wobbly. Sakura enjoyed entertaining Ariana, only because when she danced and sung she felt like she was alone and free but it was all a dream and stopping made her feel worse than when she started but the little rush made it worth while. "Hmm, I don't think just dancing will truly entertain me, but on second thought, neither will singing. Why don't you do both at one time? Actually, no, you are doing both at the same time. Just this once I'll allow you to pick which room you entertain me in, there's too much matters crossing my mind to be thinking of something so trivial at this current moment." Ariana stated while playing with her hair. "Of course, then let's go in the ball room so no one can bother you, ma'am." Sakura said before leading her master to the ball room, one of the biggest rooms in the manor. Sakura got a chair and helped her master sit in it before telling most of the getting a not-so-overally-busy servant to make some tea. With a sigh Sakura moved gracefully to the middle of the floor before singing a ballet. She danced to the song and the song danced to her as she went around and around the ball room. She was nearly free, she couldn't see her master watching, she could only see the freedom but as quickly as it started, it finished and it was over. Sakura huffed and puffed, but still she didn't smile she only went to her master beforing asking if that cheered her up at all. Ariana look slightly disinterested through out the whole spectacle that Sakura had put on for her, Sakura herself who was now asking if it had satisfied Ariana only received a mere scoff and a short sentence. "It could've been better but it'll do for now." Now with the whole thing finished, Ariana slowly stood up and faked a yawn. "I do love a good bedtime story before a nap, you know what to do... hurry up and make it happen." Ariana demanded as she made her way out of the ballroom and upstairs to her bedroom where Sakura had previously delivered the packages, which were still outside the door, something Sakura would need to bring into the room once she got there. Sakura bowed before dashing around and getting the warm tea and a book which has most likely read by another slave. Sakura walked up the stairs and tried to knock the door without spilling anything. "Ma'am, are you ready or do you need some help?" Sakura asked and waited silently for her reply. "I've been ready for a long time now... bring the packages outside on the way in here will you? It's too much effort to carry such heavy items, and a pretty lady like me has no reason to be carrying them anyways." Ariana responded, her first statement being false. She had only dressed into her white sleeping gown just a few seconds ago and was now lying on her queen-sized bed, tucked under the pink blanket. Sakura opened the door, the smell of expensive perfume greeted her. "I am sorry for keeping you for so long ma'am, the other... slaves made you tea," Sakura said, hating the word slave and regretting instanly for saying it. Sakura placed down the tea on her bedside table as well as the book before going outside and picking up the packages. "Where would you like these to go ma'am?" Sakura asked, the packages heavier than she remebered but that may of just been the fact that she was tired but sleep was quite far away for Sakura. "Place it down by my wardrobe. And get onto the reading already, I'm already way past the time for my beauty nap, any longer and I'll be looking like you." Ariana said, trying to hasten her slave while also seemingly not caring that she had just insulted her. Sakura didn't bother to reply this time, she placed the packages down by the wardrobe before pouring her master some tea, handing it to her and finally sitting in one of the seats to read. It felt like magic in the seat as she finally sat down for once though the day. She opened the book and started to read feeling like she was a mother reading the her daughter but Sakura quickly forogt the idea, if this was her daughter then she would be happy for her to die or for the ablitiy to run away but Sakura learned the hard way of what happens when you try to run away from the impossible destiny that ties you with heavy duty chains. Punishment. Within a few minutes of reading the book, Ariana eyes had slowly shut and she had fell into a light sleep, well that what it seemed like. "Sakura... you'll always be at my side, as my favourite little toy..." She said before presumably going back to sleep with a heartless smirk on her face as she turned her body to the side away from Sakura. Sakura nearly yelped at the words of Ariana but even so somehow she felt like her words were true and that she could never escape the witch which she called 'ma'am' but even so Sakura walked away from the sleeping Ariana, hoping that her words are not so true as she expects. It took Sakura quite a while before she got the cold stables where she and many other slaves slept at night, most of them here were her favourites, that's the reason they got some shelter even so most were awake looking at nothing but the darkness around them. The deadly silence of the dark became apparent in the dead of night as a dark figure infiltrated the estate. Jade hair whipped around as two blades slid from their sheaths, sliding into the woman's hand in a familiar yet unusual fashion. It was then, one of the guards noticed, ringing a bell before breaking into a sprint towards her. She quickly dispatched him, using the front facing blade to parry his own before pivoting close, smashing the hilt of her backgripped blade into his head. Lyn found herself surrounded by men, though an invisible smile appeared under the mask she donned. She charged into the fray, whirling around like a deadly flower, her swords like pedals as she disabled those who faced her. After they fell Lyn's breath was heavy, and she directed an electric gaze at the slaves. "You're free. Now go." She told them, her voice surprisingly feminine, merely that of a teen's. Sakura has barely gone to sleep, sleep was a rare thing for her and even at that she still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Sleep meant she would get nightmares and wake up anyway. Even so, she had managed to start going into a light sleep but the rush of slaves crying with joy and freedom woke her up easily, as she slowly got back up, she felt unsure of everything. Although that was a normal reaction for her, as she finally stood up the place was nearly empty the only ones left were the ones who couldn't get far since they were too old or the younger ones who were waking up crying out for help. Sakura did the right thing and started to shout at them to leave. "Run you idiots!" but as she moved the sound of chains reminded her she was still a slave, as long as the chains exist to her, she was still Ariana's little toy. Sickness filled Sakura with the reminder of Ariana, she would not be happy, she had to leave, now or never! After one last long at her old bed Sakura gathered the last remaining people and slowly walked away from her old home, she could last a few more whips but seeing the weak who were soon to be fed to some loins to sold to someone else could not. Though the sounds of joy and freedom were distant, the noise had still managed to awake Ariana. "It's too late for the town people to be up at this time... what's going on?" Ariana thought as she quickly untucked herself from her bed. As she departed the mattress, one of her guards suddenly rushed into the room, nearly catapulting the door off its hinges. "Ma'am, some of our guards have been murdered! I haven't confirmed who did this but-" "Speak no further," Ariana said cutting off her guard as a bright light covered every inch of her body from the neck downwards. Once the glow had gone, it was seen that she had requipped into one of her shorter dresses that allowed her to move more freely when compared to her other dresses that she wore. She had also managed to requip a slim sword that would be typical of a knight. "There's only one person in Bosco that I know would do this..." She murmured, gritting her teeth while she made her way out of the room with her guard promptly following behind her. "Don't follow me, you'd only slow me down. Instead, secure the house from the third floor down to make sure none of the perpetrator's accomplices have infiltrated the building. Also, secure everything within a 100-metre radius of the house." Ariana said as she smashed through the hallway's window, landing into a roll before dashing towards the direction of the stables at a high speed. "Why would that person be here of all places... why would they be here in the city where the royal family resides? Are they asking to die? Anyways I must stop them... I must stop the Queen Of Swords." Ariana thought, saying the last sentence aloud as she was nearing her destination. Lyn herself had lowered her blades, letting them fall back into their sheathes. She took a minute, catching her breath while scanning the area. The capital. So close but so far from the king. A smile rested on her face as a figure appeared, the lady of the house herself. Lyn had only come for one reason, to kill her. Though, her time was running out. She needed to end it as fast as she could. "Ariana De Monte. I've come for you." She said, her sharp tone cutting through the night as the cacophony of rattling chains faded away. As if the words Lyn has said to Ariana was echoing through the streets Sakura shivered and froze in place at the name. Ariana was behind her. It didn't seem to matter to Sakura about how far away she was, it was more the simple act of knowing which caused Sakura to whimper, as the other slaves ran free as fast as they can possible can go Sakura turned around and stared into the darkness, knowing that her weakness was there, even so, she felt like she had to go back and see the fight herself, see Ariana's blood flow away, to end her nightmares. With these simple craves, Sakura started to walk closer, the only sound that could be heard through the chaos was the slow clack of chains hitting the ground. Ariana came to an instant stop as the threat passed through her ears, the Slave Owner's eyes instantly widened as her five senses unconsciously heightened, trying to survey the area and spot her opponent though her eyes couldn't help but be fixated on the stable where the various slaves that were spotted were making their way out of the building, "I'm out of range to control them with my magic and I left my magical drugs at home since I was in a hurry so I won't be able to control all of them... but the more important matter is where is that rotten terrorist scum?" She then spotted a familiar distinct shade of pink hair, Ariana grinned as she spotted Sakura heading towards her. "I'll just use her as my shield..." Ariana thought before she suddenly remembered that she couldn't let her guard down as her enemy was still in the area. Lyn broke into a sprint, unsheathing her blades, letting any worry she had disappear. The most important thing in a fight was forsaking your fear. She stopped, pivoting to the left and swinging her blades in tandem, aiming in an upward slant towards Ariana's right shoulder and neck. Sakura walked forward, the fight had just started but already Sakura felt like the rogue teenager would win, her speed was beyond fast, she could barely see her but even so she knew Ariana would not die of a simple hit like that. Sakura was close enough to attack, with this a smile formed on Sakura lips. "Ariana, I no longer serve you, I am her for vengence!" Sakura said, rage filling, but she did not attack... Ariana spotted the two blades that neared her right upper body, her instincts possessed and took control over her body as her thinking process would be too slow to react to the attack in time. Mimicking the movement of her opponent's blades, she leaned towards her left while simultaneously ducking to the ground as soon as soon as she determined that the swords wouldn't be able to reach her. The distance between the two swords(wo)men wasn't much so that left Ariana with only a few safe options. Without much time wasted, Ariana decided to opt for a swift jab at her opponent's stomach with her sword firmly gripped in her right hand. Lyn allowed her aura to swell up, limiting the damage of the blow as it knocked her back. It had cushioned the blow, making it seem more like a bludgeoning stick than a sword. She hissed in anger, sheathing one blade before adopting a new style of swordplay, holding the blade in both hands. She lunged forward, charging her aura into the blade to strengthen it, attempting to break through Ariana's defense with brute strength. Sakura stood there, almost like she was stuck by glue and stared at the on going battle. "Punch her, knock her unbalanced," she mumbled to herself but he body didn't seem to response. "MOVE!" she shouted at her self but again her body didn't response. Sakura wanted to cry, she wasn't sure why but the pain and idea of not being able to move in such an important fight it really hurt Sakura. Then... her body moved but not in the way she expected it to nor the way she wanted it too! Aware of the new manifestation of aura that had been pumped into her opponent's sword, Ariana who had mostly no knowledge of this power didn't think much of as she tried to parry the attack but this quickly proved futile as Ariana's attempt was easily stopped, her sword nearly blown out of her hands. She barely dodged in time, the enemy's blade scathing her stomach as she leaped out the way. Conveniently, she landed nearer Sakura, noticing this, Ariana adopted a sly grin on her face. "Sakura... come to me... Be the good slave you are." Ariana called as she used her Human Subordination, casting great influence over Sakura practically turning Sakura into Ariana's shoulder. Sakura who was practically helpless walked towards her master but being a bit impatient due to being in the middle of a battle, her master quickly ran behind her and grabbed her by the neck, planning to use her easily disposable slave as a human shield. "Watch your actions, Queen of Swords, you don't want to kill an innocent person do you?" Ariana taunted looking at the terrorist. Lyn sneered in utter contempt at the woman's actions, her eyes meeting those of the two women before her. "You're some of the most despicable scum I've ever met." She said, her thoughts racing at her two possible solutions. One; kill both and drink her sorrows away tonight, only to be haunted by another life. Two; pull her trump card. Two it would be. Lyn sheathed her other sword and whipped the mask off her face, revealing it's form. "Halt at the royal decree of the rightful heir and Queen, Lyn Zolga, daughter of Lana and Zoran Zolga, the former rulers of Bosco." Sakura was helpless she became a human shield. Some part of Sakura felt like it was the end, as Sakura watched she was ready to be stabbed, for her horrible life to come to an end but instead she watched as the rogue teenage girl became a Queen. Sakura had no words but the mark on her neck, she knew it all to well, it was the royal scum to Sakura, the reason her mother and father didn't exist, why she was now a shield. Sakura was confused. Is she a rogue Queen, ignoring the royal plans! Sakura came to conclusion as she stared and watched, after all, that was all Sakura felt like she could do, obey and watch. Ariana's eyes widened as soon as the appearance of the rogue was all too familiar and the words that departed from the Rogue's only seemed to confirm this. Loosening her grip on Sakura due to the surprise from seeing the presumed dead Queen, all malicious intent directed towards Lyndis had disappeared. The only words that had managed to escape to escape Ariana's mouth were "B-But, but... you're dead..." Ariana's hands were now trembling with her palms sweaty, barely able to hold her sword. It was if as she had seen a ghost, though that wasn't entirely false and this situation resembled that somewhat. She wasn't going to dwell on the fact that she wasn't actually Queen, but the rightful ruler and princess. "People like you should know more than anyone," Lyn began, repeating an age-old mantra of the slavers and undergoers of Bosco, "What's dead isn't dead unless you see the light fade from its eyes." Lyn crinkled her nose, trying to sound as formal and commanding as possible. "Let that woman go or gods help you, I will run you through with the royal blade." Lie. She hadn't even stolen it yet. Lyn was still waiting for her comrade to finish his blueprints, so she had to resort to whatever she could to stay alive, however, she did have the shitty fake she had commissioned the smith in Dores to make. Obviously, he wasn't the Hephestus she was looking for. Sakura could almost feel her body return to her control but even if she did had control Sakura had no idea what to do. ''A royal... ''then Sakura cried, tears streaming and she fell to her knees. "Royal... why?" Sakura could barely ask, she wanted to know why she was here but she couldn't. Anger and pain was all Sakura could feel. Confusion over powered them but even so Sakura stayed there, crying. Ariana had never been so dumbfounded before so it made sense why she couldn't think rationally and see through the princess' bluff. Interpreting the threat as the truth to what would happen to her, Ariana released her grip on Sakura and took a step back without any form of hesitation. Lyn smiled, "That's very good." She turned her attention briefly to Sakura, "You get out of here, you're no use in a fight if you can just be manipulated again." The woman walked forward towards Ariana, feeling a shred of morality pour into her stomach causing it to churn. she wasn't going to let this plan go to waste. it wasn't her first time killing, but it was her first time doing it sober. She hadn't been stupid enough to go into a compound this locked up buzzed. Sakura looked at Lyn, she did want to fight but she knew what she was talking about, she was no use at all to anyone since she didn't know magic unlike these two. Sighing, Sakura took one more look at her old enemy before running away, hoping for a better life. A taste of freedom. Without even noticing, Ariana was slowly stepping backwards, every fibre of her being telling her to retreat. The grip on her weapon of choice was loose, with the arm holding shaking uncontrollably. She could barely open her mouth, let alone utter a word. She had no choice but to see her favourite toy flee off into the distance as the figure that stood across her only needed speech to keep the slave-master at bay. All rationality as this point has seem to be long forgotten, from Ariana's point of view, the outcome of the battle already decided, the outcome showcasing her death. Without any prior notice, Ariana suddenly let out a battle cry, in an instant, leaping forwards in an attempt to add a plot twist to the battle, gripping her sword so tightly that the handle threatened to break under the pressure it received. Faster than what any master swordman or woman could pull off, Ariana swung her sword diagonally across, intending to slash at her opponent's body. Lyn's blade swung to meet it a second late, Ariana's sword ripping through the fabric of her left shoulder and cutting her skin. She winced, growling in fury as Lyn furiously parried. She was not just a swordsman. She was a sword. Every part of her being was intertwined with the metal gripped in her hand, but she was loosing blood, fast. Ariana had hit the brachiel artery and Lyn needed to escape. Lyn shot a killer look at Ariana, sneering with murderous intent. "Don't think that this is over so soon. I will end you and the rest of you slaving bastards." With that, Lyn fled, dropping one of the many swords she carried as she clutched her shoulder, trying to keep as much blood in as possible. It would only be 18 blocks. 18 blocks to the safehouse. She could make it, and by gods she prayed that Hans would be there. Running was hard. Sakura had ran many times but her chains and how loud she was in the streets worried her. She kept on falling on the ground at times then at other times she would wake up people. Eventually, about twenty minutes later, Sakura fell and didn't get back up, she was exhausted and she just couldn't run anymore. Sakura laid on the cold ground and fell asleep and for the first time in ages, she didn't have a nightmare. Upon feeling the murderous intent that had been directed towards her from Lyn who was now fleeing the sight of battle, the already unstable Ariana dropped to her knees in fear and momentary paralysation. Very nearly puking on the blood-stained floor beneath her, Ariana, who had already lost everything she owned, stood up on her two feet once again, infuriated that her monopoly that she spent years building, had been toppled over like a pawn in a game of chess. Especially that the one who was at hand for the current situation, the one who had initiated the attack on her compound, fled the scene first. Gritting her teeth in nothing but anger, Ariana released her magical energy in a sudden, uncontrolled burst that cracked the ground beneath her and created strong gale-force winds that teared through the air around her. "That bitch! I'll make her pay!" Ariana yelled as her voice boomed throughout the surrounding area, before she blasted off in a fit of rage, or so she thought she was going to do, instead, her legs buckled from fatigue, feeling an intoxicating wave of dizziness before she passed out, drenched in sweat. Sakura kept on running and running until she too was too tired to go on moving. She stopped in a small ally way and curled up to fall asleep but instead she stayed awake looking at the stars as she tried to process all the things that had just happened. She was free. She should be happy but somehow she wasn't, instead, she stared at the stars, "what now?" she mumbled under her breath almost like the stars would give her an answer but of course they didn't, instead a small boy gave the answer. "You could start by not sleeping in an alleyway, it gonna be a cold one tonight!" The voice startled Sakura at first but soon she relaxed, she was too tired to move for one never mind fight the voice. Sakura said nothing as fatigue grew over her. She was a free woman now, she could do whatever she wanted to but for the night she spent it sleeping in an alley thinking nd dreaming on the future. Trivia *The song Sakura had in mind when she was thinking of a ballet was Mirror Mirror the soundtrack in RWBY "White" Trailer Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP